


Bath House Blasphemy

by majmu



Series: Blasphemy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Coming barely touched, M/M, Master/Servant, One Shot, cardinals - Freeform, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmu/pseuds/majmu
Summary: “You only need to see my collarbone to begin acting like a dog.” He didn’t even sound baffled, it was just a statement.





	Bath House Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Erasmus belongs to Namarikonda, Kjartan is my own personal mess of a character. They get my dick going.
> 
> Sorry about writing gay porn about a fictional cardinal. I'm going to hell ig.
> 
> [Erasmus](https://refsheet.net/Namarikonda/erasmus)  
[Kjartan](https://refsheet.net/majmu/Kjartan)

There were too many levels of distrust with these men. 

That was the topmost thought in Kjartan’s mind, when he was asked to strip with his master. What were they expecting to happen? Obviously he was wearing weapons - he was supposed to. It was his literal job. 

Even though on a level it felt offensive, he didn’t even blink and piled his hidden daggers on a side bench, keeping an eye on the neutral guards in the room as he stripped. He kept the vial of poison hidden beneath the garments folded next to the weapons. 

But more than the guards, something else was trying to catch his eye in the room. Showing no hurry, Erasmus was unbuttoning his robes calmly. He looked at the guards, who seemed uncomfortable but didn’t shift from their post. It was their job, so likely no amount of wordless pressure from the cardinal would make them budge.

“I trust everyone here gets the same requirements to step into the baths, yes?” Erasmus inquired, voice smooth and kind like a viper’s. 

Kjartan almost still kept his underwear on, not wishing to stand naked in the room as his sire took his time playing games. He changed his mind, though, not wanting to seem as if he had anything to hide.

One of the guards nodded vigorously. 

“Of course. This is a place of relaxment and peace, no one is allowed to bring weapons or anything of the kind. In fact, sir”, the guard turned to Kjartan, “I’m going to have to ask you to take off your hair metals also. All jewelry is prohibited, so that we are all equal.”

Erasmus turned to look at Kjartan, and seemed to almost frown when he touched his earrings. Kjartan looked back, eyes unconsciously drawn to the skin showing where the robe was almost completely unbuttoned. 

Erasmus snorted, turned away and took off the earrings to put to the side. Kjartan had a feeling the snort wasn’t because of the jewelry policy.

“Of course, of course. Kjartan, take them off.”

“...Yes sir.”

He gave a lazy look of superiority to the guards, before he started to take the silver rings off. The guards seemed confused, not in on the unending power play happening right before their eyes. 

Erasmus took off the first layer of robes with no rush, and seemed to keep the pace with the rest of his clothing. There was no other noise in the room besides the sound of disrobing, which could have been awkward if the guard didn’t do this for a living, and if Kjartan hadn’t been in position similar to this many times before. 

This time, he kept his eyes down.

When Erasmus was done undressing with the final clack of his rings on the table, they were escorted towards the baths. On the way a young man reached to give them both towels, explaining that they could call for him to get dry ones at any time. Erasmus put his hand on the hand with Kjartan’s towel on it, and smiled sharply. 

“He doesn’t need one.”

Kjartan kept his face from showing any feelings, and didn’t even look at the boy giving him a questioning look. Erasmus kept walking, and Kjartan followed mildly.

The room was very steamy, and Erasmus slowed down to let Kjartan step in first. They didn’t say anything, barely looked at each other as Kjartan brushed past. The feeling of Erasmus’ arm against his for a moment made his stomach flip like a boy’s, but he pushed that down to assess the space.

There was a medium circular bath in the middle of the dim room, and two people already in it. It was hard to make out faces, but it didn’t take a genius to know that this was who they were here for. 

Or who Erasmus was here for. Kjartan was just part of the package.

He turned to nod at his master, but Erasmus had already walked out. Kjartan frowned, but followed him to the middle. He didn’t like when Erasmus read his body language before his actual signs. 

The men nodded to each other, muttering ‘You Eminence’ as Erasmus sank into the water. There were no other bodyguards visible, Kjartan noted. He stuck out, but it was only natural in a place like this. With a man like Erasmus, who in general had more knives on his throat than the average cardinal. 

“Would your man like to join us in the bath?” a balding man asked slightly louder. Kjartan didn’t shift, already knowing the answer.

“It’s alright”, Erasmus assured, sinking slightly deeper into the hot water. “I feel we have things to discuss, besides my bodyguard.”

Standing shoeless on a hard surface had a different feel after an hour than with shoes on, Kjartan noted. He kept an eye on the surroundings, noting every moment the towel boy darted in awkwardly to make sure everything was alright. After the third time, Erasmus made it clear that _ no we don’t need anything, yes we’ll call for you if we need anything, goodbye _. Kjartan almost felt bad, but was not sure for which one. 

After suffering through a long conversation with a mildly annoyed Erasmus, one of the cardinals had enough. He had nothing more to add, and made his leave with a damp towel in tow. It only took five minutes for the other one to cave, and he excused himself with a polite smile of hidden rage. Erasmus stayed in the water, keeping his lounging pose he had been in most of the conversation.

The towel boy sneaked in, and Kjartan gave him a look of warning. He only smiled back and walked to the middle.

“Good sir-”  
  
“It’s Your Eminence, and I am not done here yet. Leave me”, Erasmus bit back sharply, making Kjartan’s hair stand on end. The boy fell quiet and nodded, maybe this time taking the hint for the last time. He disappeared back into the doorway quickly.

Kjartan stood still and waited for Erasmus to be finished. His skin would likely be red from the heat at this point. Not that it would make him any less attractive, unfortunately.

The room itself wasn’t cold exactly, but the floor was. Kjartan could feel how the blood on his feet wasn’t flowing very well.

It took a moment, but Erasmus finally shifted from his at least partially fake comfortable position, and moved to just genuinely seeming to enjoy the water.

“Get in.”

Kjartan’s blood rushed through his body, and for a few seconds he was unsure if Erasmus was even addressing him. Then he saw the familiar tilt of a head, the sign that Erasmus wasn’t impressed, and that made him step closer to the bath.

It was like a leap of faith, dipping his foot in. Half expecting being spat on and long fingers on his throat, Kjartan stepped onto one of the underwater benches. Erasmus didn’t move his head, but his eyes moved to look at Kjartan. That small admittance was enough for Kjartan to sigh in his mind and sit down in the water, the heat biting especially into his feet. 

The room was silent, somehow now more so that Kjartan was in the pool. Looking at someone else was always different to being in himself. He could look at and listen to Erasmus all day.

“That boy is beyond annoying. Most likely paid to pester us, maybe listen in on private matters. Now that it’s only me, he has no reason to keep coming.”

Kjartan nodded, eyes shifting slowly between the water and Erasmus’ face. The cardinal didn’t seem as harsh as he usually was in public places.

“You may talk”, Erasmus added, as if realising that Kjartan was too simple to read to room. Maybe he was. They just weren’t quite on the mind reading part of their relationship yet.

“That’s possible, he acted scared but kept coming in. Someone probably told him to”, Kjartan agreed. He eyed the doorway, but didn’t see or hear anything. They probably knew that Erasmus wouldn’t talk private things in public unless an absolute must. There was not reason to keep snooping when it was just his bodyguard.

“He’ll probably get roughed up for not hearing anything of use. Unfortunate”, Erasmus sighed and stretched slightly. Kjartan’s blood ran cold, then hot, and he had to turn his face away. Erasmus paused.

“You only need to see my collarbone to begin acting like a dog.” He didn’t even sound baffled, it was just a statement.

Kjartan closed his eyes, trying to focus his blood flow to his brain, mainly. This was an expected issue, but problematic nonetheless. 

“I’m never taking you to a bath house again”, Erasmus said under his breath.

The sound of Erasmus standing up from the water made Kjartan turn to look at him, ready to step out after his master. But Erasmus just sat on the the edge of the bath, smooth skin tinted red dripping with water.

“Come on then", he said, sounding impatient. He leaned back slightly, quite obvious on what he meant. At least for Kjartan it was obvious. 

Kjartan pushed off the wall to come closer, moving too fast through the water for Erasmus, it seemed, because he pushed out a leg to keep Kjartan at a distance. Then, slowly, he moved his leg to the side, allowing his bodyguard to shift closer and between his thighs. 

Kjartan put his hands around Erasmus’ hips, and immediately felt how his fingers were twisted back violently. He moved them away, down, on the thighs, and even that seemed to annoy Erasmus because he grabbed Kjartan’s hair and tugged. Kjartan gasped and let go, his hands only against the wall of the bath instead of any part of Erasmus. The grip on his hair softened, but didn’t go away completely.

Keeping his eyes only half open, Kjartan carefully leaned in and licked the side of Erasmus’ half hard dick. The hand in his hair almost caressed him while adjusting grip, and that was enough for him to hum low and suck gently, coaxing an erection out of moderately interested Erasmus. 

It wasn’t until he was completely hard that Erasmus seemed to start asking for things. Kjartan felt the meaningful tightening in his hair, and moved from the side to the tip. The hand pushed him down, and Kjartan fully closed his eyes as he felt the hard dick poking against the back of his throat. The hand kept him down, breathing the clean skin and hair pressed against his face.

It was a good ten seconds before Kjartan felt the pressure coming off the back of his head and he could pull back, coughing violently as he did. They were both lucky he had such a nonexistent gag reflex, and on some level even enjoyed being denied his air until Erasmus decided he deserved it again.

Erasmus didn’t say anything, just tugged his hair for him to get back to it. Kjartan breathed deeply and kissed Erasmus’ thigh quickly, knowing that if he wasn’t fast he’d get pulled away. Then he moved back and sucked the dick in his mouth again, this time using some thought and not just getting his throat slammed. The hand in his hair helped him keep a rhythm, only sometimes pulling him closer and deeper, but mostly letting him go at his own pace.

His hands free under the water, Kjartan moved one onto his own erection. He moaned and swallowed around Erasmus, causing the smallest of shudders in his master. 

“Hands above the water”, Erasmus said, voice tight but filled with auctority. Kjartan did as he was told, disappointed, and brought his hands up. He had to back away for the to fit the space between them, a string of drool connecting his lips to Erasmus.

Erasmus patted the space on the edge of the bath on both sides of this body.

“Keep your hands here.”

Kjartan gladly did as told, the skin of the underside of his biceps resting against Erasmus’ thighs like this. Erasmus scooted back slightly.

“If you have the need to soil the water, you’ll do it against the wall.”

Kjartan shuddered. He had to move closer to press against the tiles, which didn’t offer much friction. 

The hand in his hair reminded him on what he had been doing, and kept him down longer than ten seconds this time.

The wall was just enough to keep him wanting more, needing more, but never giving enough. When he felt the tension in Erasmus’ body building and the grip on his hair becoming uncoordinated, he knew what to expect. 

With a long and loud breath, Erasmus spilled into his mouth. Kjartan felt how his master's body was almost shaking with every intake of air, as the bodyguard focused on swallowing. He didn't back away on his own, and instead softly massaged Erasmus through it with his tongue. 

Finally the cardinal seemed to have enough, and pushed Kjartan away first with his arm, and then with his leg. He splashed some water onto his lap, and then got up from the bath completely. He grabbed the towel to cover himself with. 

"We're leaving."

Kjartan made a face, which made Erasmus raise his eyebrows dangerously. Kjartan splashed some water onto his face and rubbed around his mouth. Then he stepped out, still visibly affected by everything that just happened. 

Erasmus eyed his erection, but not in a good way. Not that Kjartan could even do anything about it - what did you expect would happen? Your dog of a bodyguard definitely hasn't gotten off to doing this ever before?

"I often wonder how you ended up becoming a soldier instead of a harlot. Maybe that's the real reason you were dismissed - too distracted by everything you can put in your mouth and never doing anything useful."

Heat surged in Kjartan's chest. He had to take a deep breath to keep his cool. The thought of ever doing this for everyone else was enough to make him gag, and Erasmus was most likely aware of it. That didn't stop him though. 

Erasmus walked closer, and placed his index finger on Kjartan's sternum. Kjartan bit down on his teeth and lowered his chin to look down. 

"So, you agree?" 

Kjartan's eyes steeled up. 

"No, Your Eminence."

"No?" Erasmus laughed sharply. "Then why…"

He traced his finger down, barely brushing against Kjartan's abs. Kjartan tensed up, his dick hardening even more with just the thought of that hand on it. Erasmus' fingertips brushed against it. Kjartan had stopped breathing and made a small sound. 

"...is your reaction to a bare whisper of a touch that of a teenager's?" 

"That is not the sign… of a whore, sire", Kjartan said, voice uneven. He could see a mole next to the edge of the towel, on Erasmus' stomach. He wanted to bite down on it. 

"Oh? So you're saying you're a virgin, instead?" 

The hand wrapped around him, but didn't move. Only a teasing squeeze. 

Embarrassingly, that was enough for him. 

He spilled between them, sudden enough to get some on Erasmus' hand. The cardinal huffed in disgust and immediately wiped it on Kjartan's face, almost bruising his nose in the process. 

Kjartan was almost expecting to have to lick it off the floor, but Erasmus seemed to be over all of this, and just went to dip his hand in the water to get rid of any residue.

Kjartan followed carefully to wash his face, and even cupped some water to dilute his spill on the floor to nothing. 

"_ Foedus _", Erasmus muttered, barely waiting until Kjartan caught up with him to leave the bathing area. Kjartan had a feeling he'd find himself with his face against a wall, later. 


End file.
